1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection training pad and, more particularly, to an injection training pad to be used for practice in administering various types of injections with needles and syringes in educational settings.
2. Description of Related Art
Over the years, different devices have been used to train medical doctors, nurses, paramedics and the like to use needles to administer injections to patients. Historically, oranges were a popular choice to use for such training due to their peels and inner pulp roughly simulating skin on top of muscle tissue. More recently, various types of mannequins and pads have been developed to better simulate the different layers of skin, muscle and bone tissue. Desirably, injection practice devices should enable users to practice a variety of different types of injections. Such devices can sometimes be cost prohibitive due to the expense of materials and the manufacturing of life-like training pads or mannequins.